Breathing
by Raven of Glen
Summary: A You-Jack songfic sort of thing. One shot. So very not my style so please- no flames, only constructive critism. Thanks.


Disclaimer:  I don't own the song lyrics, song or music ("Breathing" by Lifehouse) and I don't own the character Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, you, Tortuga or the Pirates of the Caribbean storyline.  I guess I do sort of own the fiction though- but it's not really worth much.  It's only the chorus of the song- but it fits pretty darned close.

Author's Note:  Yeah.  I broke two of my biggest 'no no' rules for writing fan-fiction.  Writing a song-fiction and writing a romance.  I'm sorry.  But this song was stuck in my head and so- here it is.  I hope this fiction isn't too awful. This could have been just a boring ol' OC but well- 'you' seems more spiffy.  I thought the song more fit Jack than anyone else so it's a romance fiction for Jack. 

~~~

i'Cause I am hanging, on every word you're saying-/i

The Captain Jack Sparrow stared solemnly out to sea, his latest fight with you replaying in his head over and over.  Each time growing louder and more painful to him.  The angered voices that echoed in his head were plainly telling him that the anger that was heard would not be ended by time or silence on you and his parts.  That was something he missed, really.  The silence.  But there hadn't been much silence before you had come onto his ship and into his life.  And inevitably into his heart.  

The romance between you and Jack had started out of passion and lust.  But as time went, the more the romance had bloomed.  True, your romance could never be normal, but the two of you tried to make it as wonderful as you could.  And it was quite wonderful for a while, but in the back of your head you know you would never get the happy ending you had wanted if you were with him.  But it never seemed to matter when you looked at him.  When you looked at him all your worries disappeared.  And the same occurred when he looked at you.

But the beauty of it had changed.  And Jack didn't know what was happening or how it happened.  When the recent fights weren't replaying in his head, he could hear you nagging in its stead.  And no amount of alcohol or determination could drown your voice out.  

But more important besides the fact of your voice in his head, was the fact that you were to leave Jack.  For once, Jack didn't know what to do.  He didn't know how to keep you from leaving.  He didn't seem to know a lot of things lately and it made him feel lost and alone.  Something he didn't like to ever feel.  Ever.

And leaving was something you were going to do, though.  No matter what, it seemed.  Once the Pearl stopped in Tortuga, you would go your own way and he would not stop you.  He would let you decide for yourself.  It was, after all, your life.

iEven if you don't wanna speak tonight,

That's alright, alright with me/i

The message had been clear to him.  He could retrace your steps as you finally stormed off when the argument had grown too wild for you to take.  He could remember the sharp, loud sound of your door being slammed.

He sighed.  A pirates life was a lonely one, he tried to tell himself.  He tried to tell himself it was meant to be.  There was something wrong between you two, and he couldn't fix it.  

He could almost imagine your touch once more as he closed his eyes.  He could almost feel your warmth in an embrace.  It was so real.  So real that at once he opened his eyes expecting to see you but was disappointed to see nothing but stormy sea and instantly the warmth that he imagined in your touch blew away in the cold wind.  

He turned away from the sea and slowly walked towards your room.  The path was so familiar to him, but yet he made his way uneasy.  Cautiously in wonder if he was doing the right thing.  How he hoped he was.

i Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside of your door 

And listen to you breathing /i

As he stopped in front of your door, he stared at the beaten door.  He reached out and traced his finger along a deep gouge that had been caused by who-knows-what as his mind searched for any help at all that he may be able to acquire before you left him for good.  He closed his eyes and firmly placed his palm against the cold, uneven wood surface of the door as he went into thought and meditation.

As he stood there, wondering how he went wrong- he could hear your deep breathing.  And he knew that this was no imagination.  He almost thought it was the sound of you asleep when he heard a sniffle, followed by the other sounds that clearly indicated to him that you were crying.  He suddenly hated that sorrowful sound at once.

He looked away from the door for a second as your nagging voice echoed in his head once more.  He was about to do as he always did when he heard your nagging in his head, when he stopped.  He looked back at your door.  If the nagging was the only way to hear your voice again, so be it.  

And he no longer wanted to drown you out.  Your voice suddenly became the voice of reason in his head.  And he no longer wanted to let time heal his wounds.  He realized, that although you leaving was a decision for your own life, it was a decision that would affect his life as well.  And he would not and could not just let you go.  He no longer felt the restraint holding him back from your door.  He slowly opened it and stepped through, still uncertain despite his new found revelation.

"Don't cry, love."

He spoke as he entered your room, to a hopefully make a brighter future.  To mend what time could not ever do.

iIt's where I wanna be, yeah.

It's where I wanna be./i


End file.
